A call center may include multiple call agents and communication devices for fielding customer service requests. The customer service requests may be related to technical service, product sales, or other customer service. A customer relationship management (CRM) system may include a database to retain business records for the customer service requests. For example, a utility company may record in a database each time a particular customer calls the utility company, and a pizza restaurant may record in a database a description of a food order as orders are placed.
However, both the utility company and the pizza restaurant utilize systems tightly coupled to their business processes, which are typically expensive to implement and difficult to maintain. These systems are slow to adapt to changes in the business processes.